This invention is directed towards a warning system and more particularly a warning system for protecting a fire sprinkler head from damage.
Fire Sprinkler heads are well known in the art for use in reducing damage to a structure in the presence of fire. During construction projects, and particularly during remodeling and destruction projects, fire sprinkler heads are occasionally damaged by accident. In the worst case scenarios, this can lead to flooding and/or substantial water damage. To overcome this problem, there exists a need for a device that quickly and temporarily attaches to the supply line of a fire sprinkler head while maintaining the functionality of the sprinkler in case of fire. The device, which would create a zone of exclusion, would trigger an alarm if a man, man lift, ladder, building material, tool or similar object enters the zone of exclusion.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a warning system for a fire sprinkler head that reduces or eliminates damage to the sprinkler head during construction and demolition projects.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a warning system for a fire sprinkler head that quickly and temporarily attaches to the fire sprinkler head.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a warning system for a fire sprinkler head that creates a zone of exclusion while maintaining the functionality of the fire sprinkler head.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.